Winter Thaw
by Smart Comment Central
Summary: Thoughts can be dangerous things. They bring up what would best remain forgotten. January 30th doesn't carry the best memories. GerIta one shot.


"Ve~ Germany!" A rather overly happy voice chirped. Germany sighed, he really had wanted this day to himself. He had nothing against Italy, but he really didn't want the brunette's company today.

"Ja, Italy?" He looked up from the book he had been reading to the young Italian standing in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just wanted to be with you today!" He smiled brightly, and the German couldn't help but feel happy. Why was Italy so contagious? Germany grunted in response, then continued to read. The book wasn't particularly interesting or good, but it kept his mind from straying too far. Italy curled up beside him, snuggling into his side. Germany felt his face heat up slightly. Why did he always do that? Why did he have to be so… affectionate?

It was at this point that the blond realized that he would never be able to actually read his book with Italy there, so he sighed again, and put his book away, ignoring the other nation's mewling complaints. Sitting back down by said nation, he began the risky game of letting his mind wander.

He thought first of Italy. How happy the nation was, and how happy he made Germany feel. How he was always smiling and optimistic no matter what the situation. And how much Germany, well, loved him. He really did, with all his heart. The same heart that would flutter every time Italy hugged him and the same one that told him to kiss the small man every time he was near. _Ugh,_ Germany shook his head, _This is starting to sound like a bad fanfiction._

Then he though of his brother. How egotistical he was, and how caring he could be. How he never seemed to let any insults get to him, or if they did, how he never showed the pain. His brother was, as he put it constantly, awesome. He could shrug off bullet wounds as if they were nothing, he could stand his ground to an entire army without batting an eye. But he could also be soft and gentle. His eyes seemed to glow brighter every time Germany called him "bruder" or "East". And they glow even brighter when he sees his younger brother is happy.

But then the dangerous thoughts came. How every nation stilled blamed him for things he didn't even want to do. How _he_ tricked Germany into believing his lies, if only for a year or two. Germany knew these thoughts were inevitable, he knew he couldn't stop them. He tended to think of them at night, especially when Italy wasn't there, especially today, January 30th .*

_No! I-I promised Gilbert I wouldn't this time! I promised… _But he felt a tear run down his cheek. He quickly looked over to Italy and was relieved when he saw the peppy nation was sleeping peacefully. _Sleep peacefully, when was the last time that happened? _

Rising carefully, Germany made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Slipping into some pajamas, he lay on his bed, just thinking. It was something he did every year, on this exact day. And every year he would wind up crying his heart out to Gilbert. He hated it. He hated having to burden someone else with his grief, his guilt. Finding it was almost midnight; he turned the lights off and began his hopeless battle for sleep.

**Less obnoxious line break!**

Italy stirred. "Ve, guess what Germa- Hey where did you go?" He got up quickly and frantically looked around. He knew something was wrong with his friend; he wasn't stupid. Well, he was when it came to war, but emotions were his forte!

_What if he thinks I don't want to be his friend? I mean, I don't know why he would think that, but he was always sort of pessimistic… _Italy quickly snuck into Germany's bedroom, creeping through the half-closed door as silently as Romano. Germany's form was lying on his bed, cloaked in soft blanket. But Italy knew he wasn't sleeping, the normally happy nation could _feel _the anguish coming from the younger country.

Taking a breath, he strode over, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Germany?" Germany flinched away from the touch and stared at the Italian with wide eyes. Italy frowned, then sat down by the other nation. "Germany, listen to me."

The blond nodded slightly, and it broke Italy's heart to see the sheer pain in those beautiful blue eyes. "Germany, I-I" _How do I say this?_ "I don't hate you. No one hates you." Italy wasn't sure how to react at the relief in his friend's expression. He felt happy because he knew he was making Germany happier, but he also felt sort of depressed. _He really thought we hated him? _"It wasn't your fault, no one blames you." He promptly answered the un-asked question lingering around the room, "And the people who do blame you don't know you. They don't your history, your people, or how wonderful you really are."

"I-Italy?"

"Si?"

"I… Ich liebe dich." It was so fast and quiet Italy almost didn't hear it, there was no mistaking what the German had just said.

"Ti amo, Ludwig."

That night was the best sleep Germany had had in decades.

**Less obnoxious line break!**

When Italy awoke he carefully got out bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping form next to him. Skipping downstairs, he hummed happily, and promptly ran into Prussia.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't see you!"

Prussia just laughed, "Doesn't matter, I vas actually looking for you anyvay." Upon Italy's clueless "Ve~", he chuckled. "I vas going to thank you for being there for West. He needed someone, and you vere awesome enough to be that person. So, danke!"

"I don't need a thank you, Ludwig's my friend!"

"Was?" Germany still looked exhausted, but he seemed happier than last night.

"Huh? Oh, I vas thanking Italy for being there for you, you know. Oh, und he called you Ludwig, so I'm going to assume…" The albino smirked deviously, licking his lips.

"East! Ve did not… I give up." The three's laughter rang through the house like wind chimes, happy and hopeful.

* * *

Author's note: Hello world! Scc can into relevance again! If any one knows where that it from, I salute you! Hope you liked the one shot! SCC out!

* January 30th 1933 is when Hitler was sworn in as Chancellor of Germany.


End file.
